


Not At All Thought Through

by hypnoticaddictions8



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Work In Progress, veleanor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticaddictions8/pseuds/hypnoticaddictions8
Summary: (Tales Femslash Week Themes "Passion" and "Storybook")Bienfu, maybe you should be careful with who you're asking for help from? Also, maybe this is a bad idea entirely.(Preview of an upcoming work)





	Not At All Thought Through

Laphicet hummed, though clearly not won over by the explanation.

"It's harmless. Trust me. So are you in or are you out?"

"I don't know. Writing a romance novel about Velvet and Eleanor doesn't seem right. Like at all." The boy crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes shifted over to the rest of the group nearby. He could see Velvet chatting with Eizen and Eleanor looking out at the sea.

"Don't worry, Laphicet. I'll be the one writing the story. You'll just be my trusty source of information and someone to bounce ideas off of. Besides, I don't think you're ready for the... Passionate scenes I have in mind." The normin hid his blush behind his book, giggling even more than he had before.

"Passionate?" Laphicet repeated with a curious crook of the brow.

"You'll understand when you're older. For now, tell me why you think Velvet kept Eleanor alive before she needed her as your vessel." Bienfu went back to writing, pursing his lips in contemplation before penning in a few more sentences.

_Velvet sighed and pulled her red-headed lover closer, bringing their lips together and basking in the heat of the moment. She wasn't sure if she was guiding or not, as Eleanor seemed to know what she was doing better than Velvet did, but her arms were tight around the shorter girl's waist and she wasn't letting go any time soon._

"Bienfu, I don't think-"

"Hey, you're the one that defended that they could get along if they tried," Bienfu reminded the other malakhim.

Laphicet slumped back in frustration. Though Bienfu was right about that, something still didn't sit well with him. Velvet definitely wouldn't be happy about this and Eleanor... Well she'd be more passively upset than Velvet, that's for sure.

He could see it now, the rage in Velvet's yelling, her threats seconds away from becoming all too real. Eleanor would probably let her too. She'd have a more unspoken anger, and be frustrated and annoyed than anything. He'd only ever seen Eleanor livid when fighting Velvet, but that devilish grin on the normin's face made him imagine Eleanor knocking it off his face. It was terrible, but he knew the girls would tell him it was valid judgement on his part. 

Punishing Bienfu would definitely be something they'd get along over. 


End file.
